The Bonding Games
by MalecxObsession
Summary: The nation's bosses have had enough of their fighting and apparently so has America. So they decide the best way for the nations to get along is for them to start bonding. And what better way to bond than to play a game? Warning: Just a bit (a lot) of yaoi and cursing
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

_**Truth or Dare**_

_Hi Guys! I know it's been a while but I've had this idea in my head for a while so I was like... Alright get your lazy ass up and write something... Even though I'm publishing it so late... I'm sorry and I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I only own this story please don't copy or anything...© Copyright and stuff_

* * *

"Alright Dudes and Dudettes, I called this super awesome meeting to help us solve our trust issues! Well our problems with each other, since this issue can start wars and stuff dudes."

"None of us have trust issues you wanker, except with you FROG!"

"Oh but mon angleterre we are friends non?~"

"Like hell we are!"

"Um guys. Hey don't bicker…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Hai. I agree with America-san."

"I agree with Aru."

"Well he does have a point. We should all come up with a solution!"

"Vee~ Yeah Germany some of us do bicker a lot! Maybe we can all make some pasta…"

"ITALY ZHIS IS NO TIME FOR PASTA!"

"Hey! DON'T YELL AT MY BROTHER YOU POTATO LOVING BASTARD!"

"AH! BIG BROTHER NO! DON'T HURT GERMANY!"

"LOVI~ Don't go around threatening people."

"LET GO OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Haha! I AM AWESOME! MORE AWESOME THAN YOU WEST!"

"I believe we should all drink vodka, da?"

"Marry me instead brother."

"Nyet!"

"Oh brother, don't be afraid. Show them your boobs!"

"I hate all of you. I will now express my feelings on this piano."

"Um Mr. Austria how did you drag a piano in here?"

"He can't hear you Aru. He's playing the piano."

"AMERICA YOU BASTARD!"

"Wait. Wait. Ow I'm Canada! I'm Canada!"

"We should like totally, put on dresses and eat paluszki."

"No Poland we can't do that. I think we should just have coffee."

"You are like totally no fun Liet."

America sighed as he looked around the boardroom at the bickering nations. Usually he wouldn't care but this trust issues thing could start wars between them and as the hero it's his job to stop it. He stood up and picked up a giant boring looking textbook. Good thing Germany left it on the table. America sighed as he slammed it down on the table and looked at the other nations in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"LOOK AT ALL OF YOU DUDES! WE'RE TRYING TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS HERE BUT WE'RE BICKERING NOW!"

He pointed at France and England who were fighting each other.

"Iggy let go of France's shirt and France stop molesting him."

"But mon ami he-"

"I don't care let go now and France put on a shirt."

They immediately separated as America turned to Cuba and Canada.

"Look here buddy get your hands off my brother or else we're going to have a problem."

"But he-"

"He's Canada first of all. I'm America and if you have any problems with me take them up with me not him. He's done nothing to you man he's too nice to fight you back but I'm not so if you touch him again I'll fuck you up. That goes for the rest of you too if any of you mess with my brother again you're gonna have to deal with me. That goes for you too Commie! No more sitting on my brother ya got that?"

Russia looked at him and gave him his famous creepy smile. America shivered slightly as he looked at him.

"Da, no more sitting on non-capitalist pig brother."

America forced a smile at him and nodded. Cuba sat down and Canada gave America a shocked look but smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No prob dude. Now, Spain let go of Romano, Prussia get off the table and sit down, Italy stop bothering Germany, and Austria come to the table so we can start this meeting."

Once everyone was calmed and situated the meeting began properly.

"Okay dudes now that everyone's settled, what are we going to do?"

"MAKE PASTAAAA!"

"Italy dude raise your hand."

Italy raised his hand and America pointed at him.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Let's all make pasta!"

"Italy, that won't exactly help us bond."

Prussia raised his hand as Italy pouted and America pointed at him.

"Yes, Prussia?"

"Let's all talk about how awesome I am!"

"No Prussia, that won't get us anywhere."

Prussia pouted and sat back in his chair. America sighed as bit his lip and thought, _This may be harder than I thought._ Japan raised his hand and America smiled as he pointed at him.

"Yes, Japan?"

"Why don't we talk about our feelings?"

"Okay that's a start."

Poland jumped out his seat and pouted.

"DUDE! Like no that's boring and slightly girly."

Most of the nations groaned as some murmured,

"He's one to talk."

Poland put a hand on his hip and grinned.

"We should like totally play a game to say that sort of stuff. Or to like bond as you put it."

Italy jumped out of his chair and cheered.

"Vee~ That would be fun right Germany?"

"I guess so…"

Most of the nations nodded in agreement. America smiled and stood up again.

"Alright so a game it is. But which one you guys wanna play?"

Poland grinned as he flipped his hair back.

"I like thinking we should play Poland Says."

Most of the nations groaned at that as Poland glared and sighed.

"Or truth or dare… With a twist to it."

England narrowed his eyes as he sat up a little.

"What kind of twist?"

Poland smirked at him.

"Glad you asked, eyebrows."

England's eye twitched at the insult and he was about to get up until America gave him a look.

"Poland no more insults."

Poland sighed and pouted.

"Fine. But the twist to the game is that we play with numbers instead of people."

Most of the nations eye twitched while others sat in confusion. America gave Poland a confused expression.

"What?"

"Okay so like we all have a number that we chose out of a hat or whatever. So whatever number you have, the number after you has to take your dare or truth. Like let's say I'm number one and England is number two. I have to dare him to do something or ask him a truth. Oh and the numbers change after every turn just so you know."

"Oh so it's like that other game… Cool! What do you guys think?"

Most of the nations smiled while others looked unsure. Germany stood up and came to stand next to America.

"Ja, it may be a good idea to help us bond. Raise your hand if you agree."

The majority of the nations at the meeting raised their hands while others stayed quiet in their seats.

"So it's settled then. We're playing Truth or Dare to bond dudes! We all meet here tomorrow at… 4 or 5?"

Sounds of agreement were heard throughout the room. America smiled as he laughed and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright meeting adjourned! See you dudes tomorrow don't be late, any nations that don't show up or that didn't come today shall face consequences."

Some of the nations groaned as they exited the room while others laughed, happy that the meeting was over as they ran out of the room. America sighed and gathered his things not noticing the two figures approaching him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see England and Canada staring at him. England's stare blank while Canada's was expectant and a little shy. America put a hand on his hip and grinned at them.

"What's up dudes? Ya need something?"

Canada shook his head lowering his head as he held his bear tighter.

"N-No… I just… I just…. I just wanted to say-"

"Well I wanted to say that you did well at the meeting today chap. You did very well leading the meeting."

England put a hand on America's shoulder and America forced a small smile.

"Well thanks Iggy but you cut my bro off when he was trying to talk."

Canada looked up with curious eyes while England slightly frowned and removed his hand from America's shoulder.

"Oh I was just going to thank you again… So um thanks."

Canada looked at his feet awkwardly as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well you guys can finish I just wanted to say th-thanks again."

Canada turned to leave but America gently grabbed his hand. Canada looked at him and America smiled back.

"Actually dude I wanted to go out and pig out on some pancakes with you after this meeting. What do ya say?"

Canada smiled and gently squeezed his brother's hand.

"Sure. Oh um but didn't England need to talk to you?"

America looked back to see England tapping his foot expectantly with his arms crossed. America snickered slightly at his expression and nodded at his brother.

"Yeah you can just wait for me outside. I'll be out in a second."

Canada nodded and gave him a slightly worried look over his shoulder as he left the boardroom. America turned to England and smiled.

"What's up Iggy?"

"I should be asking you that…"

America gave him a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You notice Canada. You actually want to participate at a meeting. You actually called a meeting. And you-"

America held up his hand and sighed.

"Yo Iggy, I don't see the problem here. First off I love my brother, and just because I don't notice him sometimes doesn't mean I don't know he exists. Two, I actually kind of participate at meetings but I just don't act like it. I just think that this problem needed to be solved so I called the meeting."

England gave him a scowl as America grabbed his bag and sighed.

"Look Iggy face it, I'm grown. You just don't want to accept that I'm mature now."

America pouted and pointed a finger at England. England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No wanker that's not it. It's just that-"

"Da, it's that England. It's written all over your stupid face."

Both nations turned shocked but England mostly annoyed to see Russia standing behind them. America glared slightly at him as he put a hand on his hip.

"What do ya want Commie?"

Russia gave him his famous creepy smile as he walked closer to them.

"Oh well you said for no one to mess with your brother, da?"

America balled up his fist and stepped closer to Russia. Russia smirked and America growled grabbing his coat. He may not be as tall as Russia but he can still act like it.

"You Commie bastard if you touched my brother I'll fu-"

Russia laughed as America growled again tightening his hold on him.

"You think this is funny Russia?"

Russia smirked again and grabbed America's wrists easily removing them from him.

"Da. I find quite hilarious actually Amerika.~"

America sneered at him as he yanked his hands out Russia's grasp and pointed a finger in the man's face.

"Look here Commie, I'm sick of your damn games. Where the hell is my brother?"

Russia smirked at the glaring American, he just loved to get under his skin. America gritted his teeth and grabbed his bag.

"Fine, don't tell me you ass. Bye Iggy."

America quickly walked out of the meeting room ignoring the two heated stares at his back.

* * *

Once he was out of the room he understood what the Russian meant. There was his innocent bro pinned against the wall by a smirking Prussian. America gritted his teeth again and marched over to the two.

"Ah uh Mr. Prussia sir um… Let go p-please…"

"Kesesese~ Now, now little birdie. Why would I do that?"

"Cause if you don't I'll beat your ass."

Prussia paled and tensed up, he didn't even hear the Canadian's twin walk over. Prussia chuckled nervously and backed away from the blushing Canadian. America was leaning against the wall casually next to them with his arms crossed against his chest. The Prussia paled a little more at the glare the American sent his way. If looks could kill, Prussia would be more than 20 feet under.

"Harrass my brother like that again and I'll kill you. Got it? Good, now get outta here before I chop your balls off."

The Prussian practically ran out the door when America finished. America sighed and pushed himself off the wall turning to his still flustered brother.

"He didn't hurt ya did he?"

The Canadian squeaked and looked at his brother with wide, shy eyes. He was clutching his little bear tightly and shook his head. America smiled softly and hugged his brother.

"Good but tell me if he does that again. I'll kick his ass into another nationality if he does. Same goes for Cuba."

Canada sighed and smiled softly. His brother may act pretty dense at times but he did always have his back when he needed it.

"Thanks Al."

"No prob Mattie."

They pulled apart and Alfred gave Mattie a big grin. Matthew couldn't help but grin back as his energetic twin took his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"And I know the best place to chow down on pancakes bro!"

"Better not be IHOP."

The American looked back at the Canadian with a pout.

"It's not."

Matthew gave him a confused look.

"Then where?"

Alfred winked at Matthew as they entered the parking lot walking towards Matthew's car.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

***About an hour later* **

"Open your eyes Mattie!"

Matthew peaked an eye open and saw that they were in front of his house. He laughed at his twin as the American continued to grin at him.

"Really Al? You could've just told me we were coming to my place."

Alfred shrugged and laughed.

"Would've taken the fun out of it. Now come on it's pancake time bro!"

Matthew laughed as his twin rushed to get out of the car. When they made it in the house Alfred went into the kitchen with Mattie and grabbed the stuff they needed to make pancakes. As they made the pancakes all that could be heard from the kitchen were loud curses and laughter.

"Damn it, this is one of my nice shirts!"

Matthew giggled as Alfred pouted at the floor. His shirt had a huge pancake mix stain on his shirt.

"Oh Al don't worry we can clean it."

"But it's gonna have a huge pancake stain on it!"

Matthew chuckled at his brother's childish behavior and flipped another pancake in the pan.

"Then I'll just buy you another one."

Alfred smiled and laughed as walked over to hug his brother. Matthew ducked out of the way before he could hug him making Alfred fall on the floor. Alfred pouted at Matthew from the floor as his twin just laughed at him. Matthew stifled his giggles as he pointed his spatula at the stain on Alfred's ruined shirt.

"You are not getting any of that one me."

Matthew stopped as soon as he saw the mischievous smile on his twins face. He backed away as Alfred got up and came closer to him.

"Al... Don't you dare."

Alfred broke into a huge grin as Matthew backed away more.

"COME HERE MATTIE HUG TIME!"

Matthew let out a manly yell and ran out of the kitchen Alfred hot on his heels.

"AL NOOOO THIS IS MY GOOD SHIRT!"

"CAN'T DENY HUGS MATTIE!"

Matthew turned the corner and Alfred saw his opportunity and tackled Mattie. Matthew squeaked as an unknown force (his twin) tackled him to the ground. Matthew struggled for a minute to get away from his twin but gave up after a while and pouted as his twin laughed triumphantly at his twin. Alfred grinned at his twin under him, he was sitting on top of Mattie's stomach.

"Hehe I win Mattie!"

Matthew stuck out his tongue at his twin as he pouted.

"Only cause you have super strength."

"That's not all! I also have..."

Alfred grinned and brought up his hands. Matthew's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No. No. No Al... Anything but that!"

"Super..."

"NOOOO!"

"TICKLES!"

Matthew laughed uncontrollably as his twin attacked him with tickles. Alfred grinned down at his twin as he continued his tickle attack.

"AL! ST- HAHA! STOP!"

"NEVER!"

Matthew never thought he would laugh so hard at this age. Alfred finally stopped his attack when Matthew started crying and his breaths became uneven and short. Alfred laughed at his twin as he rolled off him and laid on the floor next to his heaving twin. Alfred smiled he hadn't heard Mattie laugh like that in years, it felt good to hear him laugh like that again. _To think that we, two grown men, just had a tickle fight. And it was awesome... Just like the pancakes. _Alfred thought happily then his eyes widened comically.

"THE PANCAKES!"

Matthew laughed next to him and shook his head.

"You honestly think I'd leave my stove on and let my house burn down? Jeez Al... I turned off the stove before I ran out of the kitchen."

Alfred laughed and grinned at his twin.

"Bet you fifty bucks I can eat more pancakes than you in 10 minutes."

Matthew laughed and stood up holding a hand out for his twin, which Alfred gladly took.

"You're on Al. Last one to the kitchen has to clean up!"

With that his twin took off down the hall with Alfred not too far behind.

"No fair Mattie you cheater!"

* * *

**_Yay I did it! Okay maybe not and maybe this chapter kinda sucked cause I didn't know where to end it... But hey I tried!_**

**_England: That's not good enough twit._**

**_Dang Iggy you're so mean..._**

**_England: Get on with it wanker. *narrows eyes*_**

**_*huffs* Sorry I'm being a lazy asshole... Okay I've just been busy but at the same time lazy and not updating stories guys I'll get right on it since spring break is right around the corner so I'll have more time to update and stuff. Tell me what you lovely cookies thought about the story! Review for me! *holds up peace sign* Malec out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin Part 1

**_Let the Games Begin_**

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Ugh I just have stuff going on… My life is just crazy but whatever that still doesn't give me an excuse to not update for you guys. I'll try to break my habit of doing things late so don't worry I'll try to do a better job of updating from now on. So without further or due I hope you all enjoy the story! ^-^ _

_Oh and thank you very much to anyone that decided to follow, favorite, or review on this story. Thank you so much you balls of sunshine! Now seriously no more interruptions you guys enjoy! *-^_

_I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. I only own this story please do not copyright or anything... Copyright and stuff_

* * *

"Alfred."

Alfred swatted at the hands shaking his shoulder and cuddled more into the pillow he's laying his face on.

"Al seriously get up!"

Alfred groaned as the persistent hands continued to shake his shoulder. Alfred has two options, he could either A: continue to lay there until the hands leave him alone or B: get up and maybe the torture will end. Alfred sighed. Might as well go with plan B.

"Alright alright I'm up. Now what do you want? I was having a good dream until you ruined it."

"Jeez I forgot you really aren't a morning person but come one! We have to go the meeting is today."

Alfred groaned again and flopped back on the bed pulling the covers over his head.

"Well that meeting can wait. I am not leaving this bed ever so fuck that meeting."

"But you called it…"

Oh right he did…. Alfred groaned from underneath the covers.

"Tell them I'm sick or something… Please?"

"Nope. Come on Al you gotta take responsibility. I thought you were a hero?"

Oh no, Mattie did not just go there. Alfred kicked the covers off of himself and glared at the blob that was supposed to be his twin. Look he doesn't have his glasses on right now so he can't tell if that's him or not. Alfred pointed an accusing finger at the blob.

"Mattie you did NOT just go there with me?"

Matthew laughed at seeing his twin glaring and pointing an accusing finger at his lamp.

"Seriously Al? First off I'm over here, on the other side of the room. Second, I didn't mean it. Thirdly, dude I do not look like a lamp for crying out loud!"

Alfred blinked. He looked at the blob by the door then the blob he was glaring at then back at the door blob. Oh yeah that is so not Mattie. Alfred started laughing and reached for the table by the bed where his glasses should be.

"Well you know morning me and no glasses me don't mix very well."

Alfred laughed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and stood up to stretch.

"By the way what time is it?"

Alfred cracked his neck and back as his brother looked at his phone.

"Al it's 12 o' clock."

Alfred grinned.

"Ya know what's it's the perfect time for?"

Mattie raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Beats me. What's it time for?"

Alfred pouted and huffed.

"Mattie you at least got to guess what it is."

Mattie groaned and rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Let me guess? Your favorite food…"

Alfred gave his brother a stupid grin.

"BURGERS BRO! We should get some right now!"

Alfred stopped grinning suddenly and bolted for the door. Hey he can't help it if his bladder is killing him right now. He reached the bathroom and called to his brother.

"AFTER I PEE!"

His twin laughed as Alfred slammed the door so he could do his business. Mattie rolled his eyes and smiled at his twin. Seriously his brother couldn't be more of a goofball. He sighed. _Well great time for another meeting… Hopefully it won't be as bad as the others. _

"Hey Mattie! Would you rather have Burger King or McDonald's?"

Matthew smiled again as he walked into the kitchen to feed Kumajiro. _Nah I'll be fine. I've got Al, so it won't be so bad this time around._

"You can choose Alfred. It doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks bro! We're getting both then."

Matthew sighed, just what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

*Four Hours Later at the World Meeting*

Alfred regrets ever putting this meeting together. He sighed as he slumped in his chair while most of the other countries walked into the room. He felt someone squeeze his hand and smiled at Mattie as he squeezed his twin's hand back.

"It'll be alright Al, this meeting will be over before we know it."

"It needs to be over now. I wanna go home."

Mattie rolled his eyes at his twin's whining. He poked Alfred's side harshly making his twin yelp softly and rub his side.

"You called this meeting remember?"

Alfred huffed as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

Alfred pouted and sunk further in his chair as Matthew sighed at his brother's childish behavior.

"Fine think of it this way, we're just playing a game so it'll be over quick."

Alfred groaned and banged his head on the table as he mumbled.

"This was probably my stupidest idea yet. Me and my big mouth…"

Matthew softly patted his brother's shoulder and smiled softly.

"No Al you addressed an issue we all ignored so technically you could of yourself as a hero right now right?"

Alfred slowly lifted his head and gave his twin an ear splitting grin.

"Whoa you're right thanks Mattie. What would I do without you?"

Mattie grinned at his twin and was about to retort to his comment when someone beat him to it.

"Not much since you lack brains, da Fredka?"

Russia smirked as he slid into the chair next to Alfred. Alfred gritted his teeth and grabbed the collar of Russia's shirt raising his fist.

"Wanna say that again Commie? And we'll see who lacks brains after I beat yours in."

Alfred was about to punch that infuriating damn smirk off the Russian's face until someone gripped his arm. The soft but firm grip on his arm made him pause and he looked back to see Matthew giving him a disapproving look. Alfred sighed, he hated when Mattie gave him that look.

"You're lucky my brother's here Russia or else I would've punched your stupid face in."

"Hmm, is that so? You couldn't do it even if you tried dear Fredka~"

Russia gave Alfred his fake little smile and Alfred returned it as he let go of Russia's collar. Alfred slumped back in his seat trying to ignore his brother's worried stare as he glared at the Russian.

"Oh don't worry Commie I could beat your ass in my sleep.

Alfred smirked as Russia's dark aura leaked out slowly.

"Is that a challenge Amerika?"

America sneered and got in Russia's face.

"And what if it was Russia?"

"Al stop."

Alfred blinked and let out a breath he never realized he had been holding. He smiled apologetically at his twin and sat back in his seat.

"Sorry Mattie."

Matthew took his brother's hand gently and squeezed it. Alfred smiled softly and squeezed back sighing softly as he did. Alfred felt bad for making Matthew worry about him. He wants the fighting to stop but here he is getting riled up over nothing. Alfred slumped in his chair again sighing as he looked around the room. Almost all of the countries were talking loudly, sleeping, bickering, or eating. Germany sighed as he stood at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU DUMMKOPFS!"

All the nations immediately shut up and sat down. They all turned their attention to Germany as he pinched the bridge of his nose while he mumbled about loud idiots. Germany cleared his throat again before he spoke.

"Alright. Since it seems zhat everyone is here, I believe we should begin zhe meeting. Poland and America please come to zhe front so we can begin zhis meeting."

_Well let's get this show on the road_, America thought with a sigh as he walked to the front with Poland. Poland smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"Alright so is everyone like totally ready for this awesome game?"

Most of the nations just groaned or mumbled a reply.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright let's do this dudes!"

"Y-Yeah let's d-do this."

"Who're you?"

"I'm Canada…"

"Tch. Whatever bloody wankers…"

"Ve, pasta~"

"Hai."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just remember the might Prussia is awesome!"

"Da~"

"Yes aru."

Alfred gave a stupid grin and a huge thumbs up.

"Then let's do this dudes, let the games begin!"

* * *

_*20 uneventful minutes later*_

"Alright dudes everybody got a stick?"

"Yeah just sit down you bloody git…"

"Harsh Iggy."

Alfred pouted but sat down on the floor next to his brother nonetheless. Who would've guessed that all the nations would agree to their dumb game? Everybody was sitting in a circle on the floor with a popsicle stick in their hand. Italy bounced up and down in his position while Germany sighed next to him.

"Ve~ Ve~ Ve~ Germany~ Germany~ Can I go first?"

"Ja, Italy. Ja. Now stop asking. You dummkopf…"

Italy cheered happily and tried to hug Germany but the bigger nation pushed him away.

"ITALY YOU IDIOT, STOP!"

"BUT GERMANY~"

"Hon. Hon. Hon. That's it mon ami just like I taught you!"

"Ve~ Big brother France you said I can only do that in a-"

"OKAY. Italy sit down and leave Germany alone. France stop being a creepy pervert dude!"

Italy sat down still smiling while France sighed sadly and Germany blushed furiously. America sighed but smiled.

"Okay Italy dude go ahead and start the game."

Italy smiled and nodded his head.

"Germany~ Truth or dare?"

"Italy you idiot. You call a random number and ask them the question not me…"

Italy pouted while Germany rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Germany what's your number?"

Germany's eye twitched and loud smack was heard.

"STOP TRYING TO QUESTION ME IDIOT!"

"Owwww~ Germany, that hurt!"

"Ja that was the point, dummkopf…"

Italy pouted while he rubbed his head and the other nations either sighed or snickered at the two nations.

"Ve~ Germany you're so mean sometimes… But fine I dare number 7 to hug number… 29!"

Italy happily as the other nations checked their popsicle sticks. Prussia held up his popsicle stick over his head triumphantly as he grinned like Cheshire cat.

"Kesesese~ I, Prussia am the fabulous number 7... So who am I, the awesome Prussia going to hug? Who's number 29?"

Prussia grinned until the atmosphere suddenly became cold. All the nations shivered except for Italy, America, and of course Russia.

"Kolkolkolkol~ I am 29, comrade."

Russia gave Prussia a creepy smile as Prussia paled and audibly gulped.

"R-Russia?"

"Da, the one and only."

"But…. I….. Italy you idiot! Why'd you make awesome me do a dare!?"

Italy tilted his head to the side looking confused.

"Ve? Prussia~ I didn't know you were going to be 7!"

"No offense but I am not hugging Russia."

"Da, I'd rather hug capitalist pig."

"Shut up Commie! That'd never happen, I'm too heroic for that!"

Alfred grinned at Russia and stuck out his tongue at the taller nation. Russia gave him his famous fake smile but his aura got darker making the rest of the nations shiver.

"Just get it over with aru!"

"I agree with China-san…"

Prussia shivered but stayed where he was shaking his head.

"No way!"

Most of the nations sighed and groaned.

"Man what a wimp…"

"And he claims he is so awesome."

"Lame."

Prussia's eye twitched as his face turned red with anger. _Oh hell no. _Prussia stood abruptly from his seat and marched over to Russia. Russia raised an eyebrow as Prussia pulled him out of his chair and bear hugged him.

"I am FUCKING Prussia and I am FUCKING AWESOME! DON'T YOU LOSERS EVER FORGET IT!"

Prussia let go of Russia and marched back to his seat dropping in his chair huffing. Russia smiled innocently at Prussia while cracking his knuckles.

"Do that again and I break your stupid face, da?"

Prussia gulped and looked behind Russia to see Belarus giving him a deadly glare. Prussia was crying on the inside. _Her aura's even scarier than Russia's…_

"Touch brother again and I'll kill you."

Every nation including Russia shivered. Prussia nodded shakily and focused on trying to not piss himself.

"J-Ja… Ah uh l-let's continue with t-the game…"

Prussia cleared his throat and put on his famous smirk.

"Kesesese~ I dare number 1 to make number…."

Prussia scratched his chin in thought while the other nations groaned.

"Ha! Number 7! I dare number 1 to make number 7 do an impression of how awesome I am!"

Prussia cackled as America pouted and Japan sighed.

"Um… Prussia-san I don't think that is how the game works…"

"Yeah Prussia! You didn't even let us chose if wanted the dare."

Prussia stuck out his tongue at the two nations.

"Too bad. I already put the dare out there so do it."

America groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever. All right Japan do an impression of how awesome Prussia thinks he is and I'll… Um… I know! I'll treat you to dinner!"

Japan squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"Um America-san… Isn't that um… Like a d… Date?"

England spit out the tea he was drinking which sprayed all over the Frenchman sitting next to him. France cried out in horror and lunged at England. The other nations squirmed in their seats uncomfortably while others shook with laughter.

"MON AMI THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT YOU BRUTE!"

"GET OFF FROG YOU WERE IN THE WAY!"

While the two bickered, America coughed awkwardly and blushed. He scratched the back of his neck laughing as Japan looked both confused and horrified.

"Ah… Haha… No. No. Japan dude I didn't mean it like that. I meant it in a friendly gesture jeez… Don't jump to conclusions so quickly…"

Japan gave him another look but sighed.

"Ah… Right. Sorry, America-san… But um Prussia-san… Do I have to do this?"

America shrugged at the still confused nation.

"A dare's a dare dude."

Japan sighed and mumbled something in Japanese. He took a deep breath and did a kawaii victory pose.

"MY NAME IS MR. PRUSSIA AND I AM AWESOME! Talk about how stupid and awesome I am. Ja, I am stupid."

Japan sat back down and put a mask of indifference back on his face. Prussia was staring at him shocked while America was laughing.

"Japan dude! That was... Haha... Perfect."

"I AM NOT STUPID! I AM AWESOME."

Japan rolled his eyes at the two nations while all the other nations laughed quietly or stared at nothing in particular. America grabbed his soda and started slurping on it happily.

"Alright. Whatever bakas it's my turn."

Japan tapped his chin in thought mockingly.

"What to pick…. What to pick…."

Japan smiled innocently as he said his dare.

"I dare number 13 and number 1 to dress up in maid outfits for the rest of the meeting. Oh you both must serve every nation in the room and call them master, too. "

America spat out his drink all over Russia's coat and turned to Japan blushing furiously. Hungary squealed from across the room while Austria sighed next to her. Russia smiled innocently but his aura got super dark.

"J-JAPAN DUDE WHAT THE HECK! I don't want to do this!"

Japan looked at him innocently.

"But America-san it's just a dare. I thought you were a hero..."

"Aw hell naw. Gimme the freaking outfit right now. I'll show you a hero damn it."

Japan smirked to himself then gave America a small smile while holding out the outfit. America stomped over to Japan and snatched the outfit from him.

"Don't you ever say that I'm a coward too got that!"

Japan chuckled.

"Yes America-san and make sure you wear everything in there. Oh and number 13 please come get the second outfit."

Hungary squealed and hugged America. Alfred flushed and sputtered in her arms.

"Oh I'm number 13! Yay! Alfred darling we're going to play dress up together!"

She let go of America and clapped her hands excitedly. Japan shook his head as he held out the second outfit. Hungary grabbed it happily and grabbed America's hand.

"Come on America I shall help you put it on!"

America blushed as he was pulled out of the room.

"Ah no. Wait. Ms. Hungary wait! Wait!"

* * *

_*10 uneventful minutes later*_

Hungary popped her head into the room grinning madly.

"Are you all ready?"

"Hai Hungary-chan please bring in America-san as well."

America's head popped into the room as well. He flushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head looking at Japan.

"Do we seriously have to wear everything Japan?"

Japan smiled innocently at America and nodded.

"Of course America-san a dare's a dare right?"

America huffed and blushed mumbling softly as he retreated from the room again.

"Stupid Japan using my freaking words against me."

"Capitalist pig hurry up da? We'd like to finish this stupid game instead of waiting for your fat ass. ~"

America banged both double doors open as he stormed over to Russia who was gaping at his appearance along with every other nation. America's dress was like any maid dress attire with the white little apron tied to his waist, the maid headdress on his head, but what surprised them all was the garnet belt and stockings attached to his panties. Yes, the United States of fucking America was wearing panties under his maid outfit. Lace black frilly ones with a bow at that.

Hungary giggled from the doorway as America gripped the front of Russia's coat and gave him a sneer.

"The hell did you just say Commie?"

Russia bit his lip and tried to keep his kol's in check. France whistled from beside England.

"Hon hon hon~ Amérique, you look good in a dress mon cher… You as well Hungary, you are so cute!"

France squealed while England at him about being a pervert. Well no one in the room could blame Frenchman, even though they were used to his flirtatious antics they had to agree this time. The pair did look quite adorable in maid outfits. America suddenly eeped as Russia grabbed his butt.

"I meant what I said little Amerika. I mean this…"

Russia groped the poor nation's butt causing America to let out a manly squeal, his face flushing dark red.

"Is way too fat to be a normal ass. It may be from all those burgers немного подсолнечного, I mean-"

Russia didn't get to finish his sentence since America's fist connected with jaw. The force of punch sent Russia rolling across the floor and the other nations gaped at the pair. To say America was mad would be an understatement, America was furious. Seriously, you could see the freaking fire pits in his eyes. America was stalking over to the groaning Russian who was still laying face first on the floor. America stepped on the Russian's cheek as he leered down at the nation allowing his audience behind him to see his undergarments as bent over. Many of the nations were blushing and turned away, others had nosebleeds, and one nation grabbed a chainsaw preparing to murder the American where he stood.

"No one touches brother. Except me."

"Ah… Ah little sister…"

"Touch me like that again and I'll rip your balls off Russia. Got it?"

Russia chuckled against America's heavy heels, how the hell could women wear these things? He tried to turn his head to look at the nation but that just made the heel dig further into his cheek.

"Da. Like I'd dream of touching you again anyway…"

America kicked the taller nation in the head then stormed back over to his seat. Russia saw stars from the force of that kick and saw America's dress fly up a bit causing him to also get a nosebleed. America glared at the table and snatched up his soda slurping on it loudly.

"Let's *slurp* just continue with this… *slurp* Stupid game."

Hungary bounced over to America and happily sat down next to him. She hugged him and Canada peered at his twin worriedly.

"Al, are you okay?"

America wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just peachy."

Germany sighed from his seat as he glanced around the room. Many nations were still ogling the pair of maids, others were passed out from heavy nosebleeds, some were even taking pictures of the pair, and the rest had blank expressions.

"Well zhis is going to be a long meeting… ALRIGHT EVERYONE FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK!"

* * *

_немного подсолнечного~ little sunflower_

_Ja~ yes_

_Da~ yes_

_Nyet~ no_

_Yay I did it! Finally… I'm sorry guys I've been such a lazy ass. _

_England: Wanker._

_Shut it Iggy... I couldn't get the dares right for a while so I never worked on the story as much as I should have. I'm sorry forgive me! I shall bring you another update in a week or two please be patient. Hope you enjoyed the story! Malec out! (PS thanks so much for all the favorites and follows and reviews it means a lot even though I gave you a shitty update. I'm sorry again!)_


End file.
